El secreto de la luna
by Shiorita
Summary: Alice huele demasiado a lobo y Jacob demasiado a sangre pero ni los Cullen ni los Quiloutes saben porqué. Sólo lo sabe la luna, pero es demasiado egoista para contárselo a nadie. One.shot Alice&Jacob. Spoilers de Eclipse.


El sonido del agua ha inundado e insonorizado el baño

Hola, aquí traigo el segundo one-shot sobre Twilight. Espero no tener ningún fallo esta vez, porque la verdad llevo bastante tiempo con esta historia. En fin, es un Alice&Jacob y hace tiempo que quería escribir o leer algo sobre esta pareja.

Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis cómo hacérmelo saber.

Ah, en principio no creo que haga continuación…

P.D. Es el one-shot más largo que he escrito. 0.ô xD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**El secreto de la luna**

El sonido del agua ha inundado e insonorizado el baño. Por eso Jacob no oye nada de lo que Billy y Sam hablan en la cocina.

-Es absolutamente necesario, lo sabe ¿no?- le pregunta Sam sobre su hijo.

-Sí, además fue él quien lo propuso –Billy asiente aunque después se encoge de hombros – Quiere lo mejor para ella, a pesar de que ella no se lo merezca.

Billy tiene suerte de que Jacob no pueda oírle, pues para él Bella es sagrada. Es como Seth, Quil o Embry. Es su amiga y punto, no hay más que agregar. Iría por ella hasta el fin del mundo, no se transformaría nunca más e incluso se relacionaría con ellos. Sí, con los _chupasangre_, tal y como está haciendo ahora. Por eso Billy está seguro, porque sabe que Jacob no saldrá de la ducha hasta que toda el agua, que un grifo pueda expulsar en noventa minutos, haya borrado todo ese olor a muerto que lleva encima.

Nadie –ni Billy, ni Sam, ni Jacob, ni ninguno de los Quiloutes- entiende que le ve a esa sanguijuela. Porque al fin y al cabo, son exactamente esos: bichos que chupan sangre. Quizás la única que la entiende es Emily, la esposa de Sam. Pues ella es humana y anda con un ser mitológico también. La chica lobo y la chica vampiro. Ah, y el amor.

Amor. Si por amor Bella va a perder su alma, y probablemente a su mejor amigo, Jacob no quiere tener nada que ver con esa palabra. Así que solo le queda olvidarse de todo lo que siente y centrarse en su objetivo: protegerla.

Todos saben lo que siente por Bella, por lo que, cuando Jacob sale de casa en medio de la noche despidiéndose con una especie de gruñido que parece decir _necesito pensar_, Billy no hace nada. Se preocupa sí, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Ay ¡cuidado ahí!

La voz aterciopelada de Edward suena algo ronca y Alice sonríe y le saca la lengua cual un niño pequeño.

-Te curarás, no te preocupes.

Edward se enfurruña y acaba frunciendo los labios:

-Pero yo quería ir a cazar.

-Podrás ir dentro de dos días- le consuela Alice

-¿Cuándo estén ya de vuelta? –se vuelve a quejar Edward que echa de menos a sus hermanos

-Cuando Carlisle, Esme y yo vayamos- le responde Alice sin alterarse

-Pero yo quería ir con Emmett, y con Jasper –responde Edward cabezota.

A veces es como un crío de nueve años, incapaz de razonar. Otras un encanto, pero Alice tiene prisa y no quiere entretenerse mucho. Esta noche le toca hacer una ronda por los alrededores de Forks –sin entrar en la Push, por supuesto- y ver si hay nuevas noticias sobre Victoria y su ejército.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta Edward que conoce a su hermana como la palma de su mano.

-¿No lo sabes?- le pregunta asombrada Alice y Edward niega con la cabeza por lo que la joven le acaricia el pelo mientras agrega - ¡Menudo lector de mentes estás hecho!

Edward no dice nada. Está intentando leer su mente pero tiene demasiados huecos en blanco. Hay árboles, maleza, un bosque… y nadie en el horizonte. Solo Alice, sola en medio de la nada o del todo.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –le pregunta alarmado

Alice niega la cabeza y tras agacharla, se sincera:

-Nada.

Los dos se quedan en silencio preguntándose sobre esos espacios en blanco. Algo que nunca le ha pasado a Alice. Al menos que Edward recuerde.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a hacer la ronda- se despide Alice –No te muevas de la cama ¿ok? ¿Con quién has estado entrenando?

-Con Jared –se encoje de hombros Edward que solo llama chucho a Jacob ya que le tiene una singular manía y al resto prefiere tratarlos por su nombre. Sobre todo últimamente, que está descubriendo cosas muy novedosas sobre ellos. Desde luego hay que fiarse de todo menos de las leyendas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Alice ha cogido el coche del garaje aunque al final ha optado por ir andando. Se conoce perfectamente el bosque, pues ha perdido la cuenta de los días que lo ha explorado. Sola, con Carlisle y con los demás; con Edward, cada vez Bella tenía algo que ver; y por supuesto con Jasper.

Pero ahora intenta no pensar en él, porque duele. Sabe que lo que ha hecho está mal y no entiende entonces porque no lo hizo bien. Ha mentido a Edward. Sí, vale, lo ha hecho infinidad de veces con Bella y con otras tantas veces; pero esto es distinto.

Es la segunda vez que sus premoniciones tienen huecos en blancos y eso solo puede ser cuando los Quiloutes están en ellas. Así que ahora está allí. Sola, en medio del bosque, de los árboles, de la maleza, en medio de todo y en medio de nada. Esperando, atenta, a que se haga realidad su premonición.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jacob corre por el bosque a demasiados kilómetros por hora para que el ojo humano sea capaz de detectarlo. La camiseta está rota y también el chándal negro nuevo que se compró cuando fue a visitar a sus hermanas. No ha tenido ni tiempo ni ganas. O quizás la única culpable ha sido la rabia.

Rabia: un sentimiento corrosivo que recorre tu cuerpo hasta conseguir que todo lo que tengas delante de ti desaparezca y te obligue a hacer algo. Rápido, sin pausa, como si la vida te fuera en ello aunque no sepas ni qué estás haciendo. Entonces, es cuando llega. Te quedas quieto, inmóvil y recuerdas… recuerdas todo lo que llevas intentando olvidar y borrar de tu memoria todo este tiempo. Y aparece una, y otra, y otra más. Una, dos, tres, cuatro… pierdes la noción de las lágrimas que se forman en tus ojos, que se enredan en tus pestañas, que se resbalan por tu mejilla, que se pierden en un laberinto de emociones.

Eso es lo que le ocurre a Jacob en ese instante. Preso de una impotencia y una furia que crece según sus piernas aceleran; cuando se para, y deja que todas las emociones le abruman como un tsunami a una ciudad indefensa. Sin abrir los ojos se encamina hacia el grueso tronco de un árbol y le pega un puñetazo. La madera se queja pero él no oye nada más que su dolor interno. ¡Ay, dulce lobito egoísta! Sufre, y no parecer haber nada que le calme el dolor.

Quizás si no estuviera vivo… no habría más daño. Pero morir significa que ya no podrá proteger a Bella, ya no podrá estar con sus amigos ni su padre, y todo lo bueno se lo habrá llevado ella.

¿La muerte? Sí, pero ¿desde cuándo ha pensado Jacob en morir? Quizás desde que se dio cuenta de que sí existían verdades en las leyendas. Que las historias en las que una sola alma podía tener dos almas gemelas sí eran reales. Pero en las leyendas hay algo que nunca nadie cuenta… y es que siempre hay un perdedor. Alguien que no se venga, ni mata sino que acepta su destino. Una premonición que le condena para siempre y a la que él sabe mirar a la cara.

Pues Jacob no es como Leah, no va a torturar a todos sus hermanos con sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Cuando es un lobo simplemente guarda esos secretos. En una parte de su memoria a la que sólo él tiene alcance. Ni siquiera _El frío_, el novio de Bella. O al menos eso espera.

Por un lado le encantaría que todo el mundo supiera. Al fin y al cabo cuando se comparten las alegrías crecen, y las penas, pierden peso ¿no? Y a Jacob le encantaría creer eso, pero dentro de él tiene miedo y sabe bien que no dirá –ni siquiera pensará- nada.

Pero eso no consigue que el dolor se esfume y le pega otro golpe al tronco, que tiembla.

-¿Por qué? –se queja en un grito que empieza siendo aullido y termina en un sollozo humano -¿No podía ser todo como antes?

A antes se refiere a tantas cosas… Pero sobre todo a cuando el primer frío, Carlisle, pisó Forks. Cuando su tatarabuelo hizo un pacto con él y condenó a sus herederos. No, no está enfadado con su familia; está enfadado con Carlisle. Por venir a Forks, por resucitar leyendas, por traerla aquí.

Y es que lo que menos comprende Jacob es cómo alguien que tiene el corazón parado desde hace infinidad de tiempo, puede hacer que el suyo se vuelva tarumba. Sabe que no ha sido influencia de Jasper – porque sería demasiado absurdo si fuera así- pero Jacob ha renegado de la palabra amor.

Por eso cuando se arrastra hasta un claro del bosque buscando ver la luna y se encuentra con ella ahí, no puede hacer otra cosa que abrazarse a sí mismo y sollozar. Le gustaría estar de pie, retarle con la mirada, perjurar que es mejor que ellos, hacerse el fuerte; pero ahora es su momento de debilidad, cuando todos sus temores han salido a la luz y no quiere que vuelvan aún a la oscuridad. Porque si no salen ahora, la próxima vez que lo hagan no le apetece saber las consecuencias.

Alice se acerca a él cautelosamente. Le ha reconocido por el pelo recogido en una coleta y porque le ha visto muchas veces hablando con Bella. Por no agregar cuando grita con Edward y cuando se juntan a entrenar. Últimamente ve más licántropos de los que le gustaría pero aún así no pierde las composturas. Carlisle se lo ha enseñado infinidad de veces, y parece que ella –con Esme, claro- es la única que ha aprendido la lección.

-"Hay que ser diplomático: no son chuchos ni hombres lobos. Son licántropos. Y dan lo mismo nuestros motes. Si nos llaman chupasangres o fríos. Siempre habrá gente como Sam Uley que sepa comportarse y dar ejemplo. Así que nosotros, no vamos a ser menos. Recordad: licántropos"

Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie suelen sonreír sintiéndose superiores pero Esme -bendito ángel-, Alice y Carlisle cumplen a rajatabla lo dicho por el último. Aunque haya ocasiones en las que cueste hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?

Es una pregunta inocente pero Jacob no entiende qué hace ahí. Parada, ante él, porqué no se ha ido ya. Porqué no le deja solo y sigue haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Pero Alice repite la pregunta deseando leerle la mente y saber qué es exactamente lo que le ocurre.

Entiende lo importante que es para Bella y cómo es que los dos se sienten como si fueran hermanos. Y ella, ¿no es también su hermanita? Entonces tiene que aceptar que Jacob y ella están emparentados, aunque sólo sea en el corazón de una frágil muchacha.

Jacob respira hondo y cierra los ojos. Se levanta y se seca con el antebrazo las lágrimas que le quedan en sus párpados. Traga saliva, abre los ojos y le mira relajado.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Su voz suena dura, como si de acero se tratase y le recuerda a la caricias de una lija. Alice se ofende, ella sólo intentaba ser amable.

-Ya veo que no es asunto mío.

-No, no lo es.

El sonido de esas tres palabras es contundente. Significa un adiós. No es un hasta luego -si tienen en cuenta que mañana también tendrán que entrenar- ni un volveremos a vernos. No quieren volverse a ver, ni ella a él ni él a ella. Él es un licántropo; ella, un vampiro. Un lobo, un frío, un chucho, un chupasangre. Pero entonces ¿por qué ninguno de los dos se mueve? ¿Por qué no se alejan y se van, cada uno por su lado?

-¿Qué…?- comienza Alice pero es interrumpida por la voz ronca de Jacob.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Quién? –pregunta Alice suponiendo que se trata de Edward.

-El amor –responde para su sorpresa Jacob que no entiende cómo y por qué se lo está preguntando a ella. - ¿Es cómo en los seres humanos? Ya sabes, cada uno elije a su compañero y sabe que estarán por siempre juntos.

_Por siempre juntos_. ¡Qué frase tan bonita! Ella sabe que siempre estará con Jasper, porque para ellos no hay final. Siempre significa mañana. Y siempre habrá un mañana, al menos para ellos dos.

-Sí, es como en los humanos. –contesta

-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabéis cuando habéis acertado? ¿Que no os cansaréis jamás de esa persona?

Alice no entiende a dónde quiere llegar por lo que decide empezar a hacer ella las preguntas:

-¿Acaso los lobos tenéis otra forma?

-Sí, la imprimación –le dice Jacob y ante la cara de desconcierto de la chica se apresura a explicarse- Es una historia que se cuenta entre nuestras leyendas. Cuando un licántropo se imprime, y descubre a su pareja. Entonces para él todo deja de tener sentido sin ella. Sin su alma gemela él no es nadie y tienden a volverse loco.

-"Pero Bella no puede ser su alma gemela" –piensa Alice tras comprender las palabras de Jacob –"No si Bella es la _tua cantante_ de Edward"

-Y… ¿alguna vez alguien ha tenido dos almas gemelas?

-Sí, son pocos los que llegan a sufrir dos imprimaciones pero ha habido casos…

-Y tú, ¿Eres uno de ellos?

-Sí –Jacob asiente pesaroso –soy uno de los pocos.

- Y, ¿Cómo es?- pregunta curiosa Alice

-¿Como que cómo es?- Jacob no sabe qué quiere decir Alice con esa pregunta

-Sí, ¿Qué sientes cuando… cuando estás cerca de ella?- Algo invita a Alice a quedarse a escuchar, a saber más sobre ellos, sobre él.

Jacob respira hondo y mira a Alice, que se ha sentado en un tronco, por lo que él también se agacha hasta ponerse a su altura. Desde lejos solo parecen dos jóvenes en medio del bosque, sólo dos jóvenes normales.

-¿Cuándo estoy a su lado?- Alice asiente y Jacob intenta seguir sin que se le note el temblor de su voz, como si hablara de algo lejano a él, no de esa sensación que tiene cuando ella está ahí. Como ahora. – Por un lado, es… como si hubiera un gran caos en mi interior. Fuerzas demasiado fuertes, huracanes, mareas cuyas olas estallan contra mi interior. La piel se me pone de gallina y el corazón se dispara. A veces me parece que podrían oírlo desde la otra punta de Forks si estuvieran en silencio durante un par de segundos. Otras… -Jacob se sonroja- todo es calma, tranquilidad, una dulce nana que sólo se ve trocada por el saber de no poderla tocar. De saber que nunca será mía, porque ella ya ha elegido y el único que me queda es el de retirarme. De dar un paso atrás, con la frente en alto y borrar de mi mente todos los recuerdos que me puedan traicionar. Todos aquellos que algún día, quizás, cuando esté solo y mis descendientes y amigos se hayan ido para no volver y a mí me toque seguir su camino y no saber que no podré ver de nuevo el brillo de la luna en la noche, entonces su rostro regresará. Su rostro, el sonido de su voz, el color pálido de sus mejillas, el movimiento de su cabello, el… eco de su último latido.

Alice lo mira, conmovida y no se sorprende al ver sus ojos anegados con lágrimas.

-¿Qué sería más doloroso? –susurra ella con temor a romper ese ambiente que se ha creado sobre ellos y los envuelve protegiéndolos de la noche. - ¿Recordar su último beso o no poder olvidar que nunca tocaste sus labios?

Jacob niega la cabeza:

-No lo sé, pero me encantaría descubrirlo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

Ha sido una pregunta retórica, llena de buenas intenciones pero que sabe que nunca llegará a llevar a cabo ¿O sí? La mano de Jacob se acerca a la mejilla de Alice que no se aparta. Le llega el olor a lobezno que el muchacho lleva impregnado en todo su ser pero no se aparta. Quizás porque desde hace un tiempo –cuando empezaron los entrenamientos- ya estaba acostumbrada; quizás porque no quiere que se aparte de ella, aún no.

Uno a uno sus dedos acarician su piel fría y pálida de porcelana y Alice no puede evitar cerrar los ojos. Le gusta, ¡joder! ¿Cómo pueden gustarle las caricias de un lobo? ¿De un Quiloute? Está bien, para ella los licántropos no son enemigos naturales, pero para él ella sí. Entonces Alice comprende, como si fuera Jasper o Edward qué es lo que ha estado sintiendo el mejor amigo de Bella cada vez que se acerca a ellos.

Cada vez que entrenan, Jacob tiene que ver como sus dos almas gemelas sellan su destino para estar con sus peores enemigos. Ha tenido que sufrir mucho con Bella, pero también con ella. Al fin y al cabo Alice también es un _frío_ y por lo tanto, su enemiga. Y en un intento de ayudar a Jacob Alice se acerca a él, coloca su helada mano sobre su hombro y acerca sus labios a los suyos.

Ambos se han levantado, sin saber muy bien porqué o cómo y es que eso ahora no parece importante, mientras dentro de ellos sus cuerpos se preparan para acometer una batalla. Un enfrentamiento en el que el calor del cuerpo de Jacob luchará contra el hielo que cubre el corazón de Alice. Sus bocas están cada vez más cerca y cuando se produce el beso una corriente entrechoca y les recorre la piel. La mano de Jacob se ha deslizado hacia su nuca y agarra entre sus dedos los mechones de Alice; mientras que ella aprieta sus uñas contra su espalda. La distancia que existía en un principio ha desaparecido y ahora los dos están pegados el uno al otro.

Saben que se van a separar, que este es el primer y último beso pero ninguno de los dos quiere saber nada de mañana, ni siquiera del segundo siguiente a este.

Sus lenguas siguen danzando en una danza misteriosa y solo la luna es testigo del hechizo que la noche ejerce sobre las dos almas. Una historia que nunca verá la luz del sol, una leyenda que se quedará escondida entre los pliegues de la oscuridad, una mentira, un recuerdo… todo se tornará diferente para ellos aunque no ante los ojos de los demás.

Se verán delante de otros y ninguno cambiará su modo de ser; se verán, solos, los dos, y ninguno querrá repetir lo que ya pasó. Y quizás, una noche, la luna volverá a ser testigo de un amor legendario que pudo con el fuego y con el hielo. El fuego de un pasado y el hielo de un corazón cuyo origen estuvo ligado y que, sólo de vez en cuando, se vuelve a unir. Aunque a veces, es demasiado tarde.

Y cuando Alice y Jacob se separan y se miran a los ojos, no dicen nada. Dan marcha atrás, hacia su hogar. Mañana Jacob se convertirá en lobo y guardará todo lo que ha vivido esta noche en su más oscuro rincón de su mente para no compartirlo jamás con nadie. Mañana Alice abrazará a Jasper sin poder mirarle del todo a la cara, y pensará en demasiadas cosas, demasiadas para que el poder de Edward llegue a alcanzarla. Sólo la luna recordará cada noche el secreto, el secreto que aúlla el lobo en la noche y que el vampiro canta en su triste melodía eterna.


End file.
